


locked and loaded (with my sights on your heart)

by driedupwishes



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Nerf Gun Battle, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 22:48:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4323771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/driedupwishes/pseuds/driedupwishes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi comes home after a terrible day at work to a nerf gun and a note on the doorstep.</p><p>His husband is ridiculous, he reflects as he reads Eren's note. But he's also ridiculously <i>wonderful</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	locked and loaded (with my sights on your heart)

Levi pulled up into the garage and parked the car, but he didn’t get out immediately. He slumped down in the driver’s seat and closed his eyes, rubbing at his eye sockets with the heels of his hands as he sighed. It had been a very long, very awful day.

But it was over, he thought with another sigh, peeking out from behind his wrist at the inside of their garage. He was home.

 _Home_ , he thought with a tired smile, spotting Eren’s motorcycle tucked against the far wall. He knew Eren preferred to leave it where he didn’t have to haul it out and then walk it around to leave, but when Eren did that Levi couldn’t open his car door all the way. Eren had made sure his motorcycle wasn’t in the way for when Levi got home and that thought made his chest clench with emotion even as his shoulders unknotted with a little relief.

He clicked the garage door button to close it as he opened his car door, shutting it behind him as the metal frame rattled down until it came to rest against the concrete. Levi shuffled back and hauled open the back door to his car, bending over to retrieve his work briefcase from the floor. He straightened, cracking his neck and reaching up to loosen his tie as he nudged the door shut, hoping distantly that Eren had thought to start dinner. He hadn’t eaten all day and it was starting to show in the way he felt drained to the bone.

Stepping around the car, Levi made for the kitchen door, only to draw up short at the sight of a brightly colored, blocky, overly large plastic gun sitting on the doormat. He stepped up to it until the toe of his dress shoes touched it, blinking at it before placing it briefcase on the ground and carefully picking the gun up. There was a note under the gun, which he reached for with his free hand.

 _Here is your weapon_ , the note read in Eren’s familiar blocky chickenshit scrawl. _I’ve got one as well. Winner tops, so good luck ;) xoxo_

Levi blinked, glancing between the nerf gun and the note before he felt his lips curl into a grin. He laughed, the sound bubbling in his chest as warmth filled him, all the way down to his toes. He shook his head, bangs tickling at his forehead, before he folded the note up and put it in his back pocket. He checked the barrel of the gun to make sure Eren hadn’t decided to be a dirty cheat and only give him a single bullet, but the gun was fully loaded, so Levi curled one finger around the trigger and cupped the butt of the gun like it was real before he reached for the door knob.

The door was silent as it swung open, but Levi had no illusions that Eren didn’t know where he was. He still ducked behind the counter, careful to be quiet so that he didn’t knock against the cupboard door and make a noise. He peeked out, but Eren was nowhere to be scene.

“You know,” Levi called out, loud and dry across their silent house, “if you’re trying to motivate me to win, you’re not doing a very good job. I could just throw the game; take an easy night on my back.”

Levi didn’t have to count to three in his head; Eren stuck his messy haired, pink-cheeked head up from behind the couch even before he’d finished his sentence. Eren’s look of indignation was hilarious, stray hairs that had escaped his hap-hazard ponytail plastered to the side of his face as his eyes scanned fruitlessly for Levi.

“Aw _come on_ ,” Eren shouted, but his sentence petered off when he realized he could see Levi. He looked confused for a second, a furrow gathering across his brow. Levi smiled to himself and swallowed back a snort, popping out of his hiding spot to take a shot just as Eren realized his mistake.

The foam bullet bounced off Eren’s forehead and Levi watched with a grin as his husband fell back with a loud, startled squawk. He wanted to enjoy the sight a little more, but instead he kicked off his dress shoes and shot for the stairs, needing every second of the distraction to get to higher ground.

He was still laughing, even as a foam bullet bounced against the stairs just to the left of his knee. He scrambled up them almost on all fours, scrambling behind the banister just in time to catch a peek of Eren darting toward the wall closest to the stairs, his broad round shoulder sticking out around the edge.

“That’s not _fair_ ,” Eren shouted, sounding as angry as a wild bear and a petulant as a fifteen year old with a strict curfew. “Best two out of three, you dirty _cheat_.”

Levi shoved the muzzle of his gun through the banister on the landing, pointing it at Eren’s shoulder. “Whatever you said, _babe_ ,” Levi shouted down. Eren roar-whined at him again, ducking around the corner and up the stairs, low and fast. Levi was the one to yelp, though, when his shot missed and he was forced to retreat, scrambling for cover as Eren turned the corner.

It ended in a tie. Eren had trapped Levi in the bedroom and Levi, desperate, had tackled him onto the bed, where they’d rolled until they’d almost fallen off.

“You’re a cheater pants,” Eren accused childishly, once Levi had him pinned against their now-crooked sheets. His cheeks were flushed, a dust of pink against his dark skin, and his eyes were bright and gorgeous as Eren blinked up at him. Levi grinned and ducked his head to kiss him, shivering as Eren’s hands curled around his waist and then smoothed up his spine to rest against his shoulders, pulling him down into the kiss. Eren’s mouth was warm against his and the familiar feeling of his husband’s tongue tracing the seam of his lips before sliding inside his mouth drove away the last of the tension in Levi’s body. He slumped boneless into the kiss, moaning a little as Eren pressed up against him, head to toe, hips catching against his and grinding.

“You’re a sore loser,” Levi accused back, when Eren pulled back to breathe. Eren bit the edge of his jaw instead of arguing back, hands dragging down Levi’s back to grab at his ass and squeeze. That pulled a squeak out of Levi, making him jerk as Eren laughed softly against his throat.

“You do realize we’re going to have to clean up all those bullets and do something about dinner eventually, right,” Levi reminded Eren eventually, moaning toward the end of the sentence as Eren sucked on the skin just behind Levi’s ear, which was sure to leave a mark. The thought made him shudder, which only made Eren suck harder.

“Yeah,” Eren mumbled against his skin, kissing his way down his neck. Levi arched, head thrown back, and realized with a jolt Eren had flipped them at some point when they were kissing and he hadn’t noticed. _Asshole_ , Levi thought, grinning faintly as Eren drew back to cup at Levi’s jaw, pulling him back into a kiss.

Levi really would need to eat soon and the foam bullets needed to be collected before they all got lost, but Levi figured, well, _fuck it_. He wound his arms around Eren’s shoulders and kissed him back, letting everything else slip from his mind as he focused on his husband instead.

“I love you,” he told Eren, mumbling the words into their spit slick kiss. Eren smiled and reach up to brush the hair out of his eyes, expression going soft and fond above him.

“I love you too,” Eren said softly. “Now hush and let me kiss you.”

Levi didn’t hush; he laughed, loud and happy, but Eren ended up kissing him anyway, grinning against his mouth as they bumped noses in their messy bed.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this once and lost it (thanks broswer for crashing, ur the mvp!!!) and when I rewrote it I found I liked the ending of this better but the middle of the other better. but oh well, that's the game sometimes. this was a ask prompt on tumblr that I cleaned up a little for ao3.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed! :)


End file.
